Let's go Out
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: It's my first PolUkr. They just go out to eat together. It's supposed to be a little cute thing.


**A/N: PolUkr FTW xD This pairing is too cute and I never wrote it before.**

* * *

><p>"H-how about this one?" She asked, the man tapped his chin and stood observing her, then shook his head.<p>

"No. Let's try the next one." He suggested, she looked at herself in the mirror. Short blonde hair and big blue eyes, she smoothed her hands over the soft purple dress she wore.

"But…I really like this one." She debated mostly with herself, he smiled.

"It does look very good on you," he then poked one of her, rather large, breasts yearning a yelp. "but thanks to your 'large tracts of land' you don't really fit it." Ukraine went red in the face and opened her mouth to tell him not to do that, even though he was her boyfriend. Poland saw the lecture coming and pushed her back into the changing area in his massive closet.

"Come on Yeka, we have a reservation to make. I totally don't get to see you in dresses often, especially ones I make for you." She sighed and put on the next one.

"I don't get to see you in a suit very often either." On the other side of the curtain he looked at his watch and figured he should get ready as well.

"Then tonight's a special night for both of us. I'm going to, like, get ready tell me when you're done." She hummed in response and he disappeared to get ready, throwing on a fresh suit, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and let his bangs hang at the side of his face. He walked back to find her already putting on her black flats, her green dress clung to her figure and the color mixed with her eyes making them seem brighter and more exotic. The dip at the back exposed her smooth, flawless skin. Poland walked over and wrapped arms around her, unable to help himself, he kissed the back of her neck.

"You look beautiful, kochanie*." He cooed, her face went bright red and she placed her hands over his arms.

"No I don't…I feel silly." She admitted casting her eyes downward, he turned her to face him and kissed her gently.

"You. Are. Beautiful. Don't doubt that." Her already red cheeks, deepened and she looked for a subject changer.

"A-aren't we going to be late Feliks?" She asked, he hummed and nuzzled against her, kissing her face.

"Totally tempted to stay in now." He admitted, she put her hands on his chest and took a breath to create some space between them.

"Y-you seemed very excited about this. We'll be able to spend time together alone after we get back." She stated innocently, Poland chuckled and put a hand at the small of her back, leading her outside.

"Geez Yeka~ what a pervert." He teased, the shook her head, embarrassed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" He couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her hair.

"I know, I know."

Normally he was quite the reckless driver but whenever he drove her he was extra careful, with her being so sensitive. He pulled into the restaurant parking lot and tried to beat her to opening the passenger door. He loved to treat her specially and due to her quiet nature she mostly let him but she was still uncomfortable with being spoiled so she'd try to do things herself, much to his displeasure. So it turned out that she opened her own door but he helped her out and shut it, they got a table at a booth by a window. The waiter walked up to them and made eye contact with Poland then Ukraine, Poland stared as the young man's eyes took in the beauty of her face then traveled.

"Are those our menus?" Feliks asked loudly demanding, he looked at the gold name plate, Emanuel's attention. He fumbled slightly and handed them their menus.

"Y-yes sir! I'll come back when you two are ready to order." He turned to go.

"And when you calm down and act professional." Feliks said loud enough for him to hear, watching "Emanuel" walk off briskly with sharp green eyes. Ukraine pat his hand.

"I-it's fine Feliks. He's just…nervous it may be his first day working." She tried to reason, Feliks opened his menu.

"Looked like he never saw a woman before, freaking horny teenagers." She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Are you jealous?" Poland looked up at her and smirked.

"Jealous? Oh, of course, I'd totally give anything to work minimum wage and earn more in tips than my actual salary." She giggled lightly then automatically felt bad.

"D-dear, shush." She tried to focus on her menu, Poland grinned mischievously.

"No, no. Look at him, like, seriously." She glanced over and Poland began to narrate his dialog as he spoke with a fellow employee and altered his voice to be shrill and awkward sounding.

"Oh man! So I told my mom, I said, 'Mom! I can take my _own_ baths! I'm a grown man! Are we having pork chops for dinner?'."

Then Emanuel walked to another table. "Umm…today's special?...GAWSH! I just don't know? Here lemme just…write down whatever I think it is." Ukraine giggled and hushed herself once more.

Finally he headed to the bar and messed with a bottle. "Hmm? Maybe I can do some of those tricks Cindy does? Lemme just- Oh! Woah! NOOOOoooo!~" Poland yell/whispered as the bottle clattered to the floor, Ukraine laughed out loud along with her boyfriend. She hit him lightly with the menu, still giggling.

"Y-you're awful." He sent her a cocky grin.

"Don't you totally love it?" She blushed lightly and nodded.

"Ta* I do."

After dinner they just walked around, laughing and talking. Poland took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, she smiled and blushed lightly. He looked at her and chuckled kissing her cheek.

"You're super adorable." He complimented, she looked away, blushing once more. He could just laugh, they sat at a bench and looked up at dusk, then his gaze shifted to her. "Did you have fun Yeka?" She smiled and nodded.

"T-ta, I did. I'm glad we got to spend time together." He squeezed her hand.

"Me too." Not satisfied with just her hand anymore he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeka.~" He sang.

"W-what?" He kissed her shoulder.

"Kocham cię*." She blinked in shock and double checked her Polish in her mind. Tears sprang up.

"W..what?"

"Kocham cię. Я люблю тебе*. I love you. All that stuff." He said it so easily, a fat tear escaped her and he kissed it away murmuring it over and over again. She hugged him, burying him in her cleavage in the process.

"Я-Я теж тебе люблю*!" He hugged back, laughing.

"You're too adorable!~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa look it's almost 1am. xD**

**Translations:**

**Kochanie*: Dear/Darling. (Polish)**

**Ta: Yes. (Ukrainian)**

**Kocham cię: I love you. (Polish)**

**Я люблю тебе: I love you (Ukrainian)**

**Я теж тебе люблю: I love you too (Ukrainian)**


End file.
